


A Wish And A Kiss

by obrienbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, teen wolf rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienbutt/pseuds/obrienbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan has a crush, he tries to suppress it, a lot. But when Hoechlin sees one text from Holland to Dylan, things start to go from there. Sometimes accidents can be the best accidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish And A Kiss

Dylan burst his way through the door with a relaxed smile on his face, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it up. It was all and well sharing a flat with the two Tyler’s whilst they filmed but Hoechlin’s like for cleanliness meant Dylan actually had to try and be clean, he discovered it really wasn’t that easy. Either way he placed his trainers up beside the door neatly and headed through to see Hoechlin lazing on the sofa with a game of baseball on.

“Who’ve you been with?” Hoechlin asks without even nudging his head around, knowing instantly it was Dylan who walked in and not Posey. But, saying that, Posey would have started babbling about something as soon as he got through the door, so telling the difference may not have been _that_ difficult.

“Oh Hoechlin, I love it when you get all _possessive_ like that.” Dylan heard a mix of a snort and laughter come from Hoechlin and laughed along with him. “I was out with Holland, Colton and Posey. Holland kept Posey with him to take him clothes shopping because apparently she had lost hope in trying to spice my clothing up and said I’d be living in teenage rags forever. Also that she doesn’t need to bother with you because you have a really good fashion sense… _apparently_. ” 

Hoechlin let out a heftier laugh this time, turning around with an eye crinkling smile on his face. Dylan felt his stomach clench and forced himself to look away. “And that’s why I thought I’d buy us some pizza on the way back!”

“Good idea Batman, I’m starving.” Hoechlin lifted himself from the sofa and walked past Dylan, grabbing the bag and going into the kitchen. Dylan followed with a dorky smile on his face, getting a couple of plates out.

“Does that make you Robin?” He retaliated, the instant image of Hoechlin in the Robin outfit making him burst into a fit of laughter. Hoechlin shook his head with a smile and plated the food up.

“Even if you paid me, I would not be seen in green tights and stupidly tight red pants on the top.”

Dylan had to stop himself from saying _‘I wouldn’t mind seeing that’_ and replied with some flirty wit instead.  “Not even for $20?”

“You wish.” That drew out another laugh from Hoechlin and another shaking of his head. Dylan always got some sort of deep satisfaction when he made Hoechlin laugh, like he was the only one who could really get the guy to laugh to the point he’s scrambling the air for breath.

But as Hoechlin said, you _wish_ , and sadly it was a wish. A wish that Dylan knew would never get fulfilled. Because how would Dylan get with the hottest guy on the set? The guy with the chiselled face made from marble of the Gods and abs that you could break a fist on. It was honestly impossible and Dylan learned to push this goddamn crush into the back of his mind.

All for about 5 seconds, and then Hoechlin would appear and it all flooded back again. He hated it.

“Dylan?” A small calling from Hoechlin made him realize he had drifted off into his thoughts, his body jerking slightly as he came back into reality. How uncool.

“Ah sorry, sorry!” Dylan smiled and grabbed his plate of food, scuttling to the sofa and sitting next to Hoechlin, their knees touching and nudging each other. There was enough space for Dylan so he wasn’t touching Hoechlin but, neither of them raised a complaint so Dylan stayed there.

After some silence of both of them eating and watching the game, Hoechlin looked over and Dylan used all the strength he had to keep his face forward because he knew, oh he _knew_ Hoechlin was looking at him with a worried expression. When Dylan is silent, that guy knows something is up and he’s about to ask---

“What’s up Dylan? You’re quiet?” And there it was. Dylan swallowed the mouthful of food he had in his mouth and turned to Hoechlin seeing his sunken eyebrows like a fucking puppy. Dylan wanted to punch him sometimes but he didn’t want to damage the guys fucking perfect face. But instead, he smiled and shook his head.

“I’m just tired dude; being dragged around shops all day is surprisingly tiring.” Dylan smiled in hoping that Hoechlin wouldn’t question him. Luckily he didn’t. ‘ _Suppressing my crush for you is surprisingly tiring’_ would have been a more accurate answer but, he had to bite his cheeks to prevent it coming out.

Hoechlin turned back to the TV and Dylan felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out, looked at it and smiled before replying and then settling it onto the seat beside him. “Your mom?” Hoechlin asked.

“Yeeeaaahhh, she always worries when I’m in a house full of guys.” Hoechlin turned and looked at Dylan with raised eyebrows, both of them suddenly realizing the weird undertone of that sentence coming out all wrong. “She worries about my ass, _obviously_.”

Both of them laughed together, dissipating the awkwardness that crept up on them before. When they both finished eating, Dylan collected the plates and stuck them in the sink, idly cleaning them, his thoughts completely elsewhere.

How long would Dylan play this stupid act before it passes or something happens? Option A being a lot more likely than Hoechlin confessing his love for him. _He wished_.

“Dylan, your phone is buzzing again.” Dylan sighed, his mom, seriously worried _way_ too much.

“It’s probably just my mom again, check it for me.”

Hoechlin unlocked the screen and saw it wasn’t Dylan’s mom but checked it anyway.

-

**TO: DYLAN**

**FROM: HOLLAND**

‘ _So, you made the move on Hoechlin yet? Or am I disturbing you ;)? Xo_ ’

-

He stared at the screen long enough for Dylan to get worried when he didn’t reply to his question. Did Dylan even ask a question? He must have completely blanked out. Dylan comes over with a worried look on his face and gazes over Hoechlin’s shoulder, his eyes widening at the screen as he lurched forward, grabs the phone and throws it across the floor.

“Hoechlin… Tyler, it’s not—oh God, ignore that text Holland is messing around, Jesus fucking _Christ!”_ Dylan felt himself on the edge of a panic attack; he doesn’t even _have_ panic attacks. Hoechlin turned around and sat Dylan down, seeing the poor guy looking like he was about to have a heart attack on the spot. “I’m sorry; it’s stupid I know-- you didn’t need to see that, I mean I wasn’t trying to seduce you with _pizza_ or any---“  
  
“Dylan.” Hoechlin said in a low and soft voice, almost as if he was trying to speak like Derek, that shut him up instantly but the red creeping over his face prevented him even glancing over at Hoechlin. He smiled and sat himself next to Dylan properly, nudging their shoulders. “Your Stiles babbling was really coming through then.”

Dylan couldn’t help but smile to himself a little then, but couldn’t reply still. Scared of what the hell he would babble out this time. ‘ _Seduce you with pizza’,_ seriously. Hoechlin sighed lightly and that made Dylan tense back up, waiting for the soft-hearted rejection ‘ _Dylan_ , _I respect your feelings but…_ ’

“Dylan,” here it comes, he took a deep breath and clenched his hands waiting for Hoechlin to continue, “I…”

“I get it you respect my feelings because you don’t bend that way.” Dylan could have cursed his mouth for moving, his brain to mouth function was obviously offline right now.

“If you just let me finish---“

  
“I don’t need to let you finish Tyler because I get it, okay? You freaked and you’re trying to be nice and---“  
  
“Dylan, _please_.” Hoechlin asked in such a soft and caring voice Dylan had no choice but to comply with the underlining meaning for him to shut up. Dylan felt Hoechlin’s shoulder lightly bump his again as if trying to grab his attention. He hated how nice Hoechlin could be, even when a guy who was obviously so stupid practically confessed his love for him.

Sometimes Dylan thought Hoechlin shit out rainbows and sunshine, or was a student counsellor in a previous life.

But, he looked up anyway to see Hoechlin looking at him already, his expression soft and careful with a small friendly smile as if to reassure Dylan, a cushion for him to fall on when he says no. He’d be a crying shoulder even to his own rejection. Dylan didn’t know if he hated or loved him anymore.

“So you like me?” Hoechlin said it with such a face that even angels would be jealous of but Dylan just slipped into a frown. To confirm his feelings and then reject him? Maybe Hoechlin was a lot crueller than he thought.

So with that, Dylan decided to go the whole hog. “Yes Tyler, I _like_ you and I hate it because I know I have no chance, no chance _at all_. Girls so completely fucking mad for you and who can blame them? You’re good looking, you’re the nicest guy I’ve ever met and the best friend I’ve never really had so this fucking _sucks_. I’m going to make things awkward now aren’t I, between us and our friendship? Because you’ll look at me and think ‘ _Oh God he wants me, what a joke’_ and then I’ll lose the friendship I crave so much with you Tyler. I don’t want that. But it’s going to happen now isn’t it?”

They both fell in silence for a moment as Hoechlin just looked at him with his eyes slightly widened. “Are you done?”

Dylan nodded slightly and lowered his head.

“Good.”

And that’s when Dylan swore he was dreaming, or on drugs, or _something_ because there were lips on his. Someone’s actual lips, the lips of the guy he just had the most embarrassing mental breakdown to, worried over rejection. Dylan could _feel_ Hoechlin smile against his lips, his eyes widening. When Hoechlin pulled back, Dylan looked like he just got smacked with a fish.

“You can be so stupid sometimes Dylan." Hoechlin said in the softest voice Dylan had ever heard him, he barely heard the words. Hoechlin traced his thumb along Dylan’s jaw, waiting for him to kick into what just happened. It doesn’t take long.

“Tyler are you trying to say--- Or show that you, as well, that _you_?” Hoechlin smiled that eye crinkling smile and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I’m saying that.” Dylan’s gaped mouth eventually curled into a smile, his tongue darting out along his lip and wondering what to do first. More kissing, definitely more kissing.

“Thank God.” Dylan breathed out more to himself than Hoechlin but was pretty sure he heard. Dylan looked up and leaned in to plant his lips properly against Hoechlin’s, his hands curling around to Hoechlin’s neck, bristling his fingers over the small hairs on the back of his neck.

He dreamed of this happening once, Dylan dreamed he could actually kiss Hoechlin, touch him, feel his warmth, his own lips, and it was happening. If there was a God, Dylan would suck his little toe right now to show his thanks if he had to.

Because God Hoechlin tastes amazing and feels amazing against his lips and tongue when they slide together like they were _meant_ to. Dylan can’t resist a small bite on Hoechlin’s lower lip but strong hands on his shoulder push him down and down until he realizes he’s on his back with Hoechlin towering over him.

Their lips never parted during the movement, Dylan made sure of that in clinging onto Hoechlin’s neck and letting out a small groan when he feels Hoechlin lower himself on top of his own body.

“For so long,” Hoechlin panted out as his thumbs brushed over Dylan’s cheeks, planting a kiss against his jaw, “I’ve wanted this.”

Dylan could hardly believe what he was hearing right now. Hoechlin _wanted_ this, wanted _him_. He couldn’t tell if it was the immense heat Hoechlin was letting off made his head go light or the small kisses and nips of teeth against his neck. Either way, it was fucking immense.

Hoechlin slid his fingers over Dylan’s neck, his shirt collar, his chest, his stomach until he rested him on his hips. Hoechlin’s thumbs softly rubbing over Dylan’s hips bones. “How far can I go?”

Just like him, just like Hoechlin to actually ask, to actually get him to admit he wanted him all. But Dylan could hear a small break in his voice as if he’s holding back as much as he can, frightened to scare Dylan.

He felt Hoechlin raise his head from the crook of his neck, fingers shaking slightly against his hips and his mouth parted. They way he looked reminded him so much of Derek, which shouldn’t have made his cock jump, but fuck, _it did_.

Dylan smiled and ran his hands along Hoechlin’s back, feeling him shudder lightly. “Dude, I just confessed everything to you. I think it’s obvious.”

Hoechlin just nodded and curled his fingers over Dylan’s shirt, bringing it up and over his head, Dylan complying instantly just to return the favour. With both shirts on the floor, Hoechlin presses back down and their skin feels amazing together, Dylan can’t even explain why but it just _does_.

When Hoechlin grinds down, Dylan couldn’t even hold back a yelp which he didn’t even know he could do. He felt Hoechlin hard against his leg and oh God, this man was going to be the death of him, he was fucking sure of it. Dylan ground himself back up to match Hoechlin’s movements, the friction between their covered hard-on’s causing them both to emit a low growling sound.

“Dylan…” Hoechlin _whined_ out as he began to kiss along Dylan’s body, soft nips and kisses over his collarbone, kissing his way down until his lips brushed the hairs above Dylan’s jeans. He bucked up instantly feeling Hoechlin so close to what he’s wanted his lips around for so fucking long.

Hoechlin smiled as fingers came up, steadily undid the button and fly and shoved the jeans down to Dylan’s ankles before yanking them off and throwing them aside. Dylan had to look down, to make sure this was still happening, and the image of Hoechlin staring up at you from your boxers with black blown eyes was something to put in the wank-bank for a lifetime.

Lips over the bulge in his boxers were enough to drag a small moan from him and a quiet chuckle from Hoechlin. “Fucking tease.” Dylan hissed as one of his hands threaded itself through Hoechlin’s hair.

“I know.” He happily admitted, planting another kiss and a small flick of his tongue. He couldn’t help but tease to see the reactions he created.

“ _Please_.” Dylan pleaded and knew this would be a small dint in his pride but for now he had a cock hard enough to cut diamond and Tyler fucking Hoechlin’s lips were on it. Hoechlin smiled even more and pulled Dylan’s boxers down, a relieved sigh leaving Dylan’s lips.

Hoechlin wrapped his fingers around Dylan carefully, a thumb brushing over the tip of Dylan’s cock, making him hiss quietly in response. The warm touch of Hoechlin was something Dylan could never imagine properly in his bed some nights. He’d imagine this, the fingers around him but his own hand could never represent how Hoechlin would really feel around him.

Not that he’d ever confess in a million years that he’s masturbated over his co-star. _Never_.

His small guilt was cut short when warm lips brushed along his length, Dylan’s hands tightening their grip on Hoechlin’s hair as the lips rested on a head. A small roll of the tongue bucked Dylan’s hips up searching for more of that touch but he just heard Hoechlin chuckle, _again_.

“Jesus, Tyler, can you just stick it in your mouth. I’m fucking _dying_ he--- _ahhh_!” Dylan couldn’t complain, he got his request but he preferred it when he wasn’t was speaking, since he just made the most embarrassing moan ever, sounding like a teen’s voice breaking.

But that’s exactly what Hoechlin did; he stuck it in his mouth, _all of it_ into his mouth until Dylan felt the tip of his dick push at the back of Hoechlin’s throat. If Dylan wasn’t so good at restraint he would have came right there with how fucking heavenly it felt. He pulled his mouth back up slowly, his tongue lapping the underside of the length, feeling Dylan squirm under him.

“Fuck, wow Tyler, ahahaa, _fuck_!” Dylan is audible during sex, he’s known that before, but girls usually took it as a compliment, that they were doing well, but, not as well as the guy currently on his dick.

Hoechlin pulled his lips away and looked up, licking them as he climbed up, his eyes meeting with Dylan’s. “Hot?”

“Very, _very_ fucking hot…” Dylan lightly panted out, sitting himself up and tugging at Hoechlin’s jeans. “Aching?” Hoechlin nodded and bit his own lip, his hips angling down to grind against Dylan’s thigh.

Dylan smiled and kissed Hoechlin whilst his hands fumbled with his jeans, pulling them down as soon as he could with the boxers, rejecting them to the side. He couldn’t resist looking down and seeing that Hoechlin was, well, very well endowed. Hoechlin smiled to himself and ground himself down hard, their cocks gliding together, they both groaned with each other, Dylan throwing his head back, grinding himself up too.

Hoechlin moved his lips to Dylan’s exposed neck, biting and sucking along the base, intending to leave as many love bites as possible. Explanations can be thought of later. Both of them ground against each other again before Hoechlin slipped a hand down between them. Dylan discovering just how big his hands were as Hoechlin wrapped his fingers around both of them, sliding and stroking them together.

Dylan eventually moved his head back down, panting and groaning into Hoechlin’s hair. His whole body feeling like it was on fire, his hands clawing around on Hoechlin’s back looking for something, _anything_ , to hold onto as he continued to fuck himself against Hoechlin’s hand and cock.

“Tyler, _Tyler_ …” Dylan barely breathed out, his head becoming light and his stomach clenching, his orgasm creeping up fast on him. Hoechlin moaned against Dylan’s neck, both of them moving against each other in sync. A sound like that coming from Hoechlin was another thing to add to the wank bank. “I’m close, _fuck_ , I’m _close_ …”

And without any warning from his own body whatsoever Dylan was coming, hard and fast along Hoechlin’s hand and his own stomach. He leaned his head back to cry out, his eyes flashing, and his head light. Hands down this was the best orgasm he’s had so far in his life, Dylan was betting on a lot more like it.

Hoechlin kept moving his hand, his hips still thrusting as he came soon after, his deep groans and grunts muffled with his face buried in Dylan’s neck. When Hoechlin fell against Dylan, despite the gross sticky mess between them, Dylan wrapped his arms loosely around Hoechlin and kissing each other lazily.

“That was…”  
  
“Amazing…”

“Really fucking…”  
  
“Spectacular.”

“Yeah, wow.” Dylan happily sighed out. He took a moment to catch his breath and gather up what just happened before patting his hands on Hoechlin’s back. “Come on dude, I’m not waking up to crusty fun times all over our stomachs.”

Hoechlin groaned long and deep in annoyance before sitting himself up slowly and looking down at them both, smiling. Dylan smiled back and propped himself up on his elbows, pucking his lips out, making Hoechlin rolls his eyes and kiss him before getting up.

He resisted all for about 3 seconds before wolf whistling Hoechlin walking into the kitchen to get a towel. A perky ass too, was there anything Hoechlin didn’t have that was perfect? And Dylan _swore_ he swung his hips when he whistled.

After they both cleaned up and got partially dressed before getting caught up in another make out session, they settled down onto the sofa with Dylan leaning into Hoechlin, arms spread over his shoulders and chest feeling safe and right with where he was.

“So this is a thing right?” Dylan made a hand gesture moving back and forth between them, “because if this was a onetime thing and you secretly have a taxi out there to fuck and run then I don’t think it’ll work.”

Hoechlin scoffed a laugh against the top of Dylan’s head and kissed it. “I better go out and cancel it then hadn’t I?” Dylan smiled and shook his head slightly before closing his eyes.

This was the one thing Dylan had wished for so hard in his life, him and Hoechlin together, like this. It was almost too perfect it made Dylan doubt the whole thing had happened but when he woke up and saw Hoechlin asleep behind him with a smile on his face, he could conclude that maybe sometimes wishes do come true.


End file.
